Riesgos
by BLFan
Summary: "El que no arriesga no gana, querido hermano" fueron sus propias palabras. "Exacto Mycroft. Pero no estoy viendo que tu tomes riesgos". Mystrade.


Muy bien… voy a arriesgarme y publicare este pequeño one-shot.  
Mystrade es mi pareja favorita (bueno…compite con Mormor) de esta serie.  
Espero que no quieran matarme después de leerlo.  
Muchas gracias.

 **Nota:**  
Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, son creación del autor Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.

* * *

Saco su pañuelo del bolsillo de su saco y lo paso delicadamente por su frente para quitar el leve sudor. Se acomodo la corbata y paso el dorso de sus manos por su ropa para poder quitar cualquier arruga o imperfecto que en esta se encontrara.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que hacia esto? ….unos… ¿5 años, tal vez?  
No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cada semana se encontraba en la misma situación.

Cada Miércoles, a las quince en punto, lo podían encontrar en esa pequeña cafetería, que aunque modesta, servían pasteles que te hacían llegar a las nubes.  
Obviamente que se daba ese "gusto" cada tanto. Y siempre que lo hacia llegaba una hora antes de lo acordado, así su acompañante no lo sorprendería en esa "vergonzosa situación", y en vez de eso, lo encontraba disfrutando de una simple taza de te.

Mira su reloj de bolsillo… las quince y veinte. Estaba acostumbrado a las demoras de su invitado. Era consiente que estaba en hora de trabajo, y no tenia derecho a quejarse…¡pero la espera era un martirio!

Trato de respirar hondo y relajarse. No podía seguir así…  
¡Toda la semana esperando el bendito Miércoles o algún caso donde su hermano lo metiera en el medio así podía verlo! ¡Ya la desesperación lo hacia delirar al extremo de llegar a crear en su mente una escena del crimen solo para poder verlo un rato!

¿Quién se imaginaria a uno de los hombres mas poderosos del mundo en ese estado? Siempre pulcro, sereno, con ese porte elegante y altivo. Pero por dentro temblaba…el estomago se le encogía y sentía terror.

Podía tratar con como reyes o presidentes, jamás se le movía un pelo delante de terroristas, nunca dudo ni un segundo en tomar decisiones que podían llevar a guerras… pero esto era completamente diferente.

Por primera vez en su vida Mycroft Holmes sentía miedo. Pánico.

Desde joven siempre mostró una imagen ante los demás. Cosa que hacia, la hacia a la perfección. Mejores notas en la escuela y universidad. Jamás una critica en su trabajo. Hijo perfecto. Hermano….bueno…eso depende del estado de ánimo de su pequeño hermano…

Su inseparable paraguas reposaba contra la pared a su lado. Sentado en una de las mesas al fondo del local, pero la cual tenia una perfecta vista hacia la puerta, de la cual no desviaba la mirada.

Había ocasiones donde se recriminaba mentalmente. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre como el a sus cuarenta…"y tantos"… se comportara como un completo imbécil.

 _"Cobarde"_. La cantarina voz de su hermano no desaparecía de su cabeza. Desde que Sherlock descubrió lo que le ocurría se había puesto insoportable. Las burlas y los comentarios sarcásticos habían incrementado aun más de lo normal.

Gracias a Dios y a la Reina que la vida puso en su camino a un pequeño ex soldado rubio, de buen corazón que sabia calmar al menor y le ponía limites, los cuales extrañamente el otro obedecía.

Cuando faltaban dos minutos para que el reloj marcara y treinta, vio por el ventanal una melena plateada que reconoció al instante. Dios, por supuesto que la reconocía, podía distinguirlo entre miles iguales y jamás se equivocaría.

Se irguió en su silla, nervioso, viendo que todo este en perfecto orden. Al comprobarlo dirigió su vista hacia la puerta en el momento que su invitado la atravesaba.

Cada miércoles de cada semana, a las quince en punto – cuando nada se interponía – se veía a los dos mismos hombres sentados en la misma mesa, al fondo del local.  
Los empleados ya los conocían y los esperaban, sabían que tomaría cada uno. Y que al cumplirse los sesenta minutos se despedirían cordialmente para tomar rumbos separados al salir.

Gregory Lestrade. El hombre que le quita el sueño – o se los crea - al hombre más importante de Inglaterra. Reyes, guerras, terroristas o hasta su hermano quedaban en el olvido ante su presencia.

Siempre sonriente, vivaz, educado, completamente amable e increíblemente sexy.

Esa hora que pasaba con el era atesorada al máximo. Aunque no pudiera desviarse mucho del tema principal, que era el justificativo del encuentro. Contemplaba detalladamente cada gesto, disfrutaba del sonido de su voz, y si tenía suerte, algún comentario le haría reír y podría apreciar esa hermosa sonrisa.

Porque no importaba que el DI ya tuviera mas de cuarenta, seguía teniendo esos gestos inocentes y actitud jovial. Un atractivo que en vez de disminuir iba en aumento con el correr de los años. Ojos grandes color café. Cabello plateado por la combinación de los distintos tonos, que aunque tuviese canas desde temprana edad, era un detalle que lo hacia único y endemoniadamente sexy.

Se puso de pie para saludarlo, y se dio cuenta de que el moreno tenia una actitud poco común en el. Seguramente un mal día.

\- Te pido mil disculpas por la demora.- mencionó mientras estiraba su mano para estrecharla.

\- Día difícil ¿verdad?

\- Ni te lo imaginas. Bueno, seguramente ya habrás deducido todo con solo verme entrar.- bromeo sonriendo.

Ese era otra de las características de Gregory, que tanto le gustaban, y se atrevería a decir que es, en su mayoría, motivo por el cual el detective se coló en su corazón. Desde el día que se conocieron jamás se enojo o lo insulto por sus habilidades, es más, las alababa y lo tomaba a broma.

Nunca hubo tiempo en su vida donde la gente no lo burlara o lo despreciara por eso, pero Greg era diferente.

Con una tímida sonrisa afirmo con la cabeza mientas tomaba asiento.

\- Si me das unos minutos puedo pedir que te traigan una camisa limpia. – claro que lo había notado. Aunque el otro tuviese el abrigo cerrado era fácil distinguir el olor que provenía de su cuerpo.

\- ¡No por favor! No te molestes. – justo cuando Mycroft estaba por insistir llego la muchacha que siempre los atendía con el pedido habitual de Greg, café con leche.

Al pelirrojo no se le pasaba por alto la incomodidad de su compañero. El clima no era el mejor como para ir con la ropa mojada el resto del día, sobre todo cuando lo mas seguro sea que el DI tendría que salir y no se quedaría en un lugar calido.

Lestrade tomo un sorbo de su café. Le hacia falta tomar algo calentito para el frío. Cada tanto tenía chuchos que le recorrían el cuerpo.

Los ojos azules se paseaban por su cuerpo, podía ver como se encogía en su lugar para tratar de darse calor el mismo, con las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

\- Discúlpame un momento. Necesito utilizar el tocador.

\- Por supuesto. Adelante.

El político se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se encerró en el cubículo y se paro en seco. ¿De verdad estaba por hacer aquello? Para el no era problema, pero…¿Cómo se lo tomaría el otro?

Recordó la última charla que tuvo con su hermano. Trato de aconsejarle sobre su relación con el doctor, pero como siempre, Sherlock lo ataco diciendo que no era quien para decirle esas cosas. _"El que no arriesga no gana, querido hermano"_ fueron sus propias palabras. _"Exacto Mycroft. Pero no estoy viendo que tu tomes riesgos"_

Y ahí estaba. Parado en un pequeño cubículo de baño del café esperando que le llegara una señal del cielo para saber que hacer.

Siempre sereno, siempre impasible. Para cada situación había un camino y una respuesta segura en su mente. Pero esta vez no, y tenia mucho que perder.

 _"¡Solitario!"_ de nuevo la voz. ¡Ya basta! ¡No mas, no iba a seguir siendo así, quería cambiar, por primera vez en su vida no estaba feliz con lo que tenia, un vacío terrible en el pecho le hacia doler horrores! Esta era su oportunidad para hacerlo desaparecer.

Tomo una decisión, ahora debía lograr que sus temblorosas manos le hicieran caso.

Del otro lado de la puerta el detective estaba terminando su café distraídamente cuando de repente una camisa aparece frente a sus ojos. Miro hacia arriba y se encuentra al político algo sonrojado mirando hacia un costado y con una mueca en la cara.

\- Puedes usar esta si no te molesta. No te preocupes, tengo la camiseta, así que no tocaba directamente con mi piel. Esta limpia, me la puse hace unos minutos, así que…que…- excelente, verborrea.

Gregory lo miraba con los ojos abiertos. Su cerebro iba a mil por hora, y al mismo tiempo no procesaba nada.

\- Entiendo que no la quieras, no hay problema…- decía tímido bajando el brazo. Cerrando un poco mas su saco en la parte del cuello con la otra.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – las palabras salieron por fin. – No es que no la quiera, o piense que esta sucia. Solo no quiero que… no quiero arruinarla. Es una muy buena camisa y seguramente la estropearía.

Quita la vista de la pared y la dirige a los ojos del otro.

\- De verdad no hay problema. No quiero que estés pasando frío todo el día y después te enfermes. – Ahora había dos caras sonrojadas. – Por favor. – Le pide entregándole la prenda.

\- Esta bien.- Toma lo que le es ofrecido y se dirige al baño.

Muy bien… ¿Ahora qué? La idea que Gregory se molestara por su insistencia o lo viera como algo raro lo dejaba paralizado.

La llegada de Gregory cambio por completo la visión se sus días.

Cada día igual, era una repetición constante. Trabajo, contacto con sus padres – aunque fuese una charla por teléfono de solo unos minutos – y vigilar a su hermano menor – que era aun más estresante que su propio empleo-.

Pero hace cinco años eso cambio. Por una vez en la vida su hermano le hizo un favor, y aunque no haya sido intencionado, se lo agradecía.

Se despertaba de buen humor después de soñar con él. Ya no le molestaban tanto los insultos de su hermano. Sentía vergüenza de si mismo al aceptar que se había vuelto un acosador profesional. No pasaba día donde no dedicara unos minutos de su tiempo a releer una y otra vez el archivo del detective – el cual estaba bien guardado en el primer cajón de su escritorio- saber detalles de su vida lo hacia sentir que se encontraban mas cerca. Sabia con exactitud sus horarios, lo que le aprovechaba para utilizar las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad para verlo unos minutos aunque sea caminando por la calle.

Pensó en seguir con esa "relación" el mayor tiempo posible. No importaba que solo se limitaran a hablar de Sherlock y sus travesuras, ya que aunque tratara con todas sus fuerzas, no podía abrirse completamente ante Greg por miedo al rechazo.

Sentía el pecho desgarrarse al pensar que la arpía de su mujer era la que recibía sus sonrisas cuando llegaba a casa. Con quien dormía en la misma cama después de hacer el amor. Esa bruja tenía el paraíso y no era capaz de verlo. Solo se dedicaba en pensar en ella. ¡Lo que daría el por pasar solo un día en su lugar! Seria capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él. ¡Le entregaría el mundo! Lo veneraría cada segundo de su vida.

Y esas navidades, exactamente hace dos meses en el 221B, por primera vez sintió que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Después de las insistencias del detective consultor sobre las metidas de cuernos de las que era victima el DI, este reacciono.  
Al terminar de brindar a media noche, el moreno se disculpo diciendo que iba a fumar a la calle. Dos minutos más tarde él se dirigió hacia la puerta del edificio, y se encontró a un Lestrade con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentado en el escalón de la entrada.

Se acerco al otro y se sentó junto a él. Hablaron un buen rato mientras fumaban. Tratando de, a su manera, demostrarle apoyo, el cual fue bienvenido.

Grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse que Gregory había pedido el divorcio, motivo que justificaba la ausencia de su mujer. No estaba en su mejor momento emocional, y las palabras de Sherlock abrieron un poco las heridas.

Pasaron un buen rato sentados fumando, en algún punto la charla fue cambiando de tema.  
Notaron que hora era después de las tres. Tan feliz estaba que ni lo había notado. Esa fue la primera vez que pudo mantener una larga y amena conversación con su adoración. Y esperaba poder mantener el recuerdo para siempre.

Ya habían pasado varios días, y la suerte no volvió a estar de su parte. No encontró forma de sacar charla o por lo menos sentirse un poco mas relajado ante su presencia.

En su cabeza trataba de darse a la idea que nunca podrían tener otro tipo de relación. Ese hombre estaba fuera de su alcance. Nada tenia que ver con el estatus social, trabajo, educación. Jamás le iba a llegar a los talones por el simple hecho de ser como era. Nadie iba a desear estar junto al "hombre de hielo". Gregory necesitaba alguien que le demostrara amor, le diera calor, lo hiciera sonreír. Y no se sentía capaz de provocarle eso.

Su mirada se perdía en el contenido líquido de su taza. Ni siquiera parpadeaba, por miedo a que la humedad que se estaba juntando en sus ojos azules se derramara como lagrimas. Llevo su mano hacia su cara y se quito la humedad con el dorso de la mano, cuando escucho una voz.

\- Yo…¿esta bien? – la voz preocupada de Lestrade le hizo temblar. Un tono completamente tierno e inocente, como si sufriera por verlo así.

Miro al recién llegado, que se encontraba de pie junto a él, reclinado hacia delante para estar mas a su altura.

\- Si, por supuesto. Tenia algo en el ojo.- El inspector se endereza y ahí es cuando a Mycroft casi se le para el corazón.

\- Menos mal. Pensé que te pasaba algo.- dice aliviado.

Al pelirrojo no le salían las palabras. Gracias a Dios que en esa zona de la confitería no había nadie más.

De pie frente a el, estaba ese hombre que lo dejaba sin aliento, con su camisa puesta. Más grande, por supuesto. Fuera de los pantalones y con las mangas casi le cubrían las manos. Lo que daría por verlo vestido solo con esa prenda. Una visión completamente inocente, pero al mismo tiempo sumamente excitante.

Con sumo esfuerzo vuelve a la realidad. A pesar del clima frío, el sentía tal calor que estaba comenzando a transpirar.

\- Te queda bien…- dijo como pudo.

\- Un poco grande. – reía mientras estiraba los brazos para mostrarle la diferencia de tamaños. – Pero es muy suave y cómoda. Muchas gracias.

\- No es necesario que lo agradezcas.- Se pone de pie sosteniéndose de la mesa para mantener mejor el equilibrio, ya que sus piernas se aflojaron como resultado de la avalancha de sentimiento de la que fue victima en esos minutos. – Creo que nuestro tiempo fue limitado hoy, me temo. Lo mejor seria no distraerte mas, se que tienes mucho trabajo.

\- Oh… si, supongo… – por un segundo el pelirrojo le pareció ver ¿decepción? – Mañana mismo te llevare la camisa limpia. ¿Estarás en el Club Diógenes?

\- Me temo que no pasare por allí. – Vio como su compañero estaba por hablar nuevamente cuando una voz en su mente le grito _"¡corre el riesgo!"_ y antes de que él otro dijera algo continuo – Pero si estas desocupado mañana a la noche puedo enviarte a buscar…y… podríamos cenar en mi casa.

Esos ojos grandes lo miraban atónitos.

 _"Los sentimientos no son una ventaja…"_

Seguía pensando que esas palabras eran ciertas. Por supuesto que lo creía. ¡Ahora mas que nunca!

El mayor de los Holmes rezaba, imploraba, que Dios o lo que sea que haya ahí arriba nunca, jamás le permitiera olvidar la sonrisa que le dedico su amado en ese momento. Bien guardado en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón…se convirtió en uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

\- Por supuesto. Allí estaré.

\- Excelente.

Sonrió para sus adentros. La vida te pone en situaciones donde te encuentras contradiciéndote a ti mismo. Y era su turno de aprender que esa frase tan característica de él, y que se encargaba de repetir todo el tiempo a su hermano, no estaba completa aun.

 _"… pero valen la pena."_

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Les agradezco mucho su tiempo.

Por supuesto que estoy abierta a comentarios, criticas, consejos.

Si gustan pasen por mi face. El link se encuentra en mi perfil.

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
